This invention relates to the field of fire hose stabilizers, and in particular to stabilizers which fit on the nozzle end of a fire hose thereby preventing the nozzle from "whipping" about and injuring someone.
Prior art fire hose stabilizers have been aimed at utilizing a clamp that surrounds the fire hose with a handle on top of the clamp to act as a hand grip for firemen when fighting a fire to resist the back pressure acting on the hose and thereby provide for greater ease in directing the nozzle of the hose toward the fire. Another prior art fire hose stabilizer requires a support structure, typically a wall, which the stabilizer clamps upon to hold the fire hose nozzle in place without any firemen holding the fire hose.
The problem with prior art fire hose stabilizers is that they still require two or three firemen to operate a typical three inch diameter fire hose, or they require a wall to clamp upon. No prior art fire hose stabilizer design allows one fireman to control the fire hose-nozzle assembly and direct water flow at different directions for maximum fire quenching capability.
Examples of prior art devices include those disclosed in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,074 discloses an impeller connected to a liquid powered motor that mounts to a liquid carrying conduit. Water forced through the conduit drives the liquid powered motor which rotates the impeller. The impeller is capable of moving a large volume of air that combines with water discharged from the liquid powered motor, and water from the conduit thereby providing a fine mist that blankets a burning area and controls the flow of smoke and poisonous gases. One problem with this device is that it cannot provide a stream of water to a distant location due to the misting feature. Another problem is that more than one fireman would be required to operate the system if a three inch diameter hose acted as the liquid carrying conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,177 discloses a fire hose clamp with a hand grip for firemen for use on a fire hose when fighting a fire to resist the back pressure acting on the hose and thereby provide greater ease in directing the nozzle of the hose toward the fire. The problem with this device is that a typical three inch diameter fire hose would still require two or more firemen to operate the fire hose-nozzle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,941 discloses a chimney fire snuffer having a tapered impact section and an opposite end bearing section with threads to receive a garden hose. The plurality of spray nozzles in the impact section allows water from the garden hose to discharge through the impact section thereby forming a mist that blankets a chimney fire started due to buildup of creosote.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,913 discloses a steadying device for the stable physical positioning of a fire hose-nozzle assembly upon a building wall without requiring firemen to steady the assembly. Two winged portions of the steadying device hook to a wall. The back pressure from the discharged water forces the fire hose-nozzle assembly away from the wall thereby locking in place the winged portions of the steadying device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,455 discloses a stand for a beach umbrella having a cavity for holding water, sand, or other ballast. A lid covers the cavity, and provides an orifice that snugly receives an umbrella pole therethrough with the base of the pole inserted in a recess at the bottom of the stand thereby providing securing means to maintain the umbrella in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,693 discloses an umbrella support formed from a collapsible container that can be filled with solid or liquid ballast. Umbrella retaining means are secured to the top of the container, and corner anchoring rods are secured in sleeves that are mounted to the vertical corner edges of the collapsible container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,170 discloses a clamp to close off water flow in a pressure-fluid fire hose. The fire hose fits between upper and lower jaw members with the upper jaw capable of being forced toward the lower jaw by a fireman pushing downward on a handle that actuates a hydraulic drive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,003 discloses a combination fire hose clamp and carrier. The apparatus is designed to provide a simple means to quickly and securely attach to a fire hose and enable a fireman to carry or drag the fire hose to the desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 596,689 discloses a holder that secures to a fire hose and provides handles that enable firemen to manipulate a nozzle attached to the end of the fire hose thereby directing water flow to extinguish a fire.